Adored and Used
by Hawkflight7
Summary: It was all for love. To know what it felt like, just for once in his life.


**Adored and Used**

**Summary: It was all for love. To know what it felt like, just for once in his life.**

**Someone is probably asking why this pairing. Well, my answer is I don't know. My mind just decided to put them together and my fingers wouldn't stop typing.**

**Warning: Non-con elements**

It had always been fascinating to him, watching as James chased after Lily, claiming to be in love with her. That's why it came as such a surprise when they finally started hanging out together. The love for eachother was no longer a claim, it was real.

Something he kept missing out on. Sirius was stuck on McKinnon, and Remus simply avoided relationships altogether, the difference being he chose it, unlike Peter.

Peter though wasn't sure he could keep watching from the side lines as all this happened around him. That's why he had decided he needed to know what it felt like, to be in love. His hand was shaking as held the potion in his hands, staring down at the unappetizing liquid. He dropped the last ingredient inside, watching it vanish in the murky substance.

Closing his eyes he brought the glass to his lips, throwing his head back to chug it all down in one go. It was the only way to stop himself from spitting it back out due to to the foul taste.

It only took a few seconds before his skin started to crawl, his bones shifting to make him taller, his vision getting cloudy. Reaching out he felt for the pair of glasses he had snatched and settled them on his face, looking back at his reflection shortly after. James smiled at him from the glass and a wave of relief went through him. It had worked.

After walking a few times infront of the mirror to get a handle on James' confident gait he stepped out of the abandoned classroom.

It didn't take long to find her, though when he did he stopped short unsure how to approach her. James would know how but Peter didn't have a clue, that's why he was doing this. Thankfully he didn't have to come up with anything as she was suddenly standing infront of him. "James," A kiss was pressed to his cheek and he felt a blush starting across his face, unable to stop the natural reaction. Lily giggled and it made his heart race. "about yesterday, yes."

"What?" he asked, still trying to slow the beating of his heart back to normal.

"I'm saying, _yes_. Come on." Her hands wrapped in his and soon he was being led through the hall and then through a door that had been concealed by a curtain. "I found this place yesterday, after what... happened." When her eyes suddenly lowered he raised a hand to cup her cheek, liking the way her warm skin felt against his.

"It's okay." He didn't know what had happened that day but it seemed there had been a fight of some sort as she looked embarrassed for having brought it up.

Her lips pulled up into a smile, "Thank you." there was a pause as she regained her composure. "Come on." His wrist was tugged on again and he followed her futher into the room, eyes only on the sweet girl infront of him. He was rather jealous of his friend in that moment. James was lucky.

When she suddenly stopped and turned he was confused for a moment, then his eyes followed the motions of her hands. Her fingers were undoing the clasp of her robe and then pushing it down her arms to pool at her feet. He could only watch in fascination as she smiled coyly at him. The next thing to fall was her blouse, the lacy red bra beneath caught his attention and he stepped forward, barely noticing how her hands stopped short of going up to the straps that kept the article of clothing on her body.

Reaching out a hand he cupped her breast through the fabric, fingers moving slowly up to the strap, following it to her back. After a few tugs there was a snap and he pushed the material down her arms. Upon seeing her chest bare he ducked his head down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking needily on the skin, reveling in the taste of her skin. The moan above him only prompted him to move his hand to her other breast, fingers clutching at her flesh.

"James." Her voice called out as he felt her hands in his hair, it was a pleasant feeling, her fingers twisting in the strands, pressing at his scalp. He pushed forward ever so slightly only to feel a sensation of falling a second after. There was a surprised squeak from Lily and then she was giggling.

Peter opened his eyes, gaze flickering to see that they had landed on a bed. To see Lily lying on that bed with her long red hair splayed out on the sheets. Parting his lips her nipple slipped from his mouth. Lily. He had Lily in bed, and she was smiling up at him. He smiled back as his gaze trailed down to the skirt still on her hips. Peter got up from the bed quickly, pushing his robe off, tugging the shirt up and over his head. His hands moved almost frantically to get the last few items of clothing off his body. When he was done he looked back to Lily, whose lips were parted as she gazed at him, body raised slightly with her elbows pressed to the bed so her arms could support her.

He wasted not time in moving forward, grabbing onto her skirt, looping his fingers in the feel of her lacy panties beneath that. Her hips rose and he tugged the clothing from her body. He was back on the bed in moments, lips trailing up her legs. The name James kept falling from her lips as his hands traveled over her body.

It was only after her whole frame shook, that he raised himself up to look in her eyes as he aligned himself with her, waiting for the shaking from her orgasm to subside. Her hands were in his hair again, bringing his face down so their lips met. He kissed her back wanting nothing more than to melt in the feel of her lips against his.

With their lips still locked together Peter pushed forward slowly into her, groaning as he did. She was so warm, so tight around him. The moan from her lips made him want to move and he did. Pulling out slowly to push back in with the same speed. "Lily." He murmured, breaking contact with her lips, turning his head to kiss at her neck when she arched beneath him. "Sweet Lily." He kept moving at a leisurely pace, as if he had all the time in the world.

"James." Her hands were gripping at his back, urging him to go faster. He fought against it for awhile, right up until the words passed her lips. Then he couldn't stop himself from pounding into her and her calls got louder with each thrust. They only grew silent after he came deep inside her, and that was only because his lips were on hers again.

He was exhausted by the time her eyes slid closed but he got up to slip away, thankful that he had been able to have that moment with her. If anything it gave him a taste of what he was missing.


End file.
